


More Elena NSFW Head Canons

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: I fucking love Elena Fisher so much. Written in 2nd person with a female character in mind.
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Kudos: 5





	More Elena NSFW Head Canons

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote the first lot, friends on Tumblr asked for more so I wrote more since I do enjoy it very much. 
> 
> Tumblr: iamtheholyghost

\- While you sit on the bed doing some writing, she stands infront of you wearing lacy black lingerie and demands you stop what you're doing and pay attention to her. 

\- Of course all your attention is now hers. You are now hers completely, "Tonight you cum when I tell you to" you can't even answer this is the hottest thing ever right now.

\- Elena is absolutely beautiful and seeing this complete dominant side is mind blowing.

\- Dirty texts at work from Elena telling of how she isn't wearing any panties and wants you to keep picturing it. You do and it is very distracting in the best way possible.

\- Explicit photos of her in the shower not even trying to cover her personal parts, her body was absolutely beautiful and almost perfect, yet it was her cheeky smile that made your insides melt.

\- You ask her politely over breakfast to keep her hair down "Why?" she smiles those pretty eyes scanning your face "When you get horny and decide so go between my legs it give me something to hold on too" Elena laughed loudly and took her hair out the distinctive look. You couldn't stop smiling she is just breathtaking.

\- Elena sat cross legged in front of the TV clutching the playstation controller, punching in the button combinations rapidly. She got more frustrated and sighed loudly when the "Game Over" appeared on screen "Bullshit!" she shouted! pushing the controller to the side. Now was the time, you crawled over her and spread your legs around her thighs, straddling her. She rest her hands on your hips and you pulled her neck to you so your lips met. She moaned loudly during the kiss so much so you start smiling. "Your timing is.. interesting" she panted.

\- "I don't hear you stopping me" you whisper. You press your lips on around her jaw line across her neck then down her throat. An audible moan slips passed her lips and her short nails dig into your hips. She scrambled with your tshirt pushing it up so she could touch your bare skin. With this distraction she captured your lips and pushed hard, your hands fiercely gripping her shoulders then one holding her neck. 

\- You hadn't see her in 6 months. 6 fucking months video chats and phone calls were nice seeing, her smiling and listening to her talking always eased the sore part. You missed her so much and she missed you too. 

\- Once you finally got to hold her again, the hotel room she booked for you both was perfect. After travelling you stripped and went for a shower, the hot steam and warm water running over your skin was so relaxing. The familiar arms wrapped around your naked body and those soft lips pressed gently against your back. "This was so worth the wait" You purred. 

"I knew you would like it" she smiled. You turn around to see her grinning from ear to ear her hazel eyes bright and wanting. You pull her in for a long passionate kiss, the kiss you have been needing for that long time you and her were apart.


End file.
